True Angel Of Music
by catnipp
Summary: Erik has died and is by the pearly gates of heaven. Meet Joseph, Peter, and Christine! I'm not very religious but I wanted to write this. For most ages. IT HAS BEEN UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

This IS a one shot. But if people want me to continue it as a story I'll do my best to accommodate.

Disclaimer: I do not own phantom of the opera or the pearly gates of heaven.

A/n: I am not very religious but I felt I should write one anyway. I went to church on Sunday and the sermon stuck me.

Hope ya'll like it!

* * *

**_The Real Angel of Music _**

I have died. I am dead, but, why do I still see her face and hear her voice? Surely she has not died with me… she is so young.

Why does God play these cruel tricks on me? First my face and now this. I stand before the pearly gates of heaven and Saint Peter is there in front of me. I am no angel in heaven but a gargoyle in Hell. Yet, I see the gates and I don't believe that anymore.

"Sir, what is your name?" Saint Peter asked a man in front of me.

"Joseph Bouquet." He replied. The name struck me as familiar.

"How did you die?" Peter inquired.

"The Opera Ghost killed me during a performance." I remembered that night. I looked nervously around the area.

"Ah! Why, do you think, he did such a thing?" Peter asked.

Joseph turned red. "How do you think I would know why the deranged psycho killer would kill me?" he bellowed.

"Sir, you may have meant well but you terrified all the little girls who danced." Peter looked at me. "Ask him yourself."

Joseph turned around. "You monster! You murderer! You deserve to go to Hell!" he screamed at me.

"Good sir, how many of those girls have you raped? Also you would have died in my chamber with no food or water and the excruciating heat if you had found my house. May I ask, did you feel much pain?" I said.

He shook his head.

"Did you rather die a scarred skeleton or a normal person? Would you rather feel pain dieing by malnutrition or by a quick snap to your neck?" I asked.

Bouquet said nothing.

"Joseph, this is not the correct place for you to be. I'll see you in three years." Peter pushed a button and Joseph disappeared in a puff of smoke and went down to hell.

"Oh my God…" I breathed. Saint Peter looked at me all funny.

"Sir, never take thy Lord's name in vain." He scolded me. "'Tis a sin."

"Sir, I have never been on the plus side of your God, so why should I start now?" I asked.

Peter shook his head. "What is your full name?"

"Phantom, O.G., Monster, Angel, the Devil's child, Erik… take your pick." I retorted.

"What name did your mother call you?" I laughed in his face.

"My mother hated me. She never even gave me a name. Hell, she gave me to the damn gypsies because she could not stand to look at my face."

Peter sighed. "Well, then what do you wish to be called?"

I thought a second before answering. "Call me Erik or Phantom." My voice was growing tired of this chat.

"Fine then, Erik. How did you die?" I remembered the fate.

"I was captured a month after she left with that boy and was hanged from my own noose." I related.

Peter asked. "Do you believe in Him?"

I was appalled. "Sir, I do believe in a force greater than any man, but your God is not it!" I spat at him.

"Then who is?"

"My Christine Daae! But now she is surely the Vicomtess De Changy." I roared.

Peter looked behind my shoulder. "Oh, the girl behind you?"

I turned and I saw my angel standing there behind me. Smiling.

"Hello, Erik" she said softly. Then she brought her lips to mine in a kiss.

I pulled back from the shock. "Err… Hi, Christine. What brings you here?" I asked.

"I missed you, so I killed myself when I found out you had been hanged." She said sweetly.

"You know that you could have lived and made yourself and… him… happy. I would have looked after you so nothing would become of you that you would regret later on." I looked at her perfect face and hair and just sighed.

"But Erik, I love you. I could not have lived much longer if I stayed with Raoul because I would never love him the way I love you."

Peter decided to butt in on our conversation. "Erik, if you choose to come to our heaven, name three things that you would change about your past life."

I thought for a second. "I want to get married to my love. I want to have a mother who loves me for who I am. And finally, I want to be respected." I told the man.

Peter nodded and said "You don't wish that you look perfect? Or that you had even more wealth?" I shook my head no. "Then you may have one more wish."

"I want to be an Angel of Music, not some Phantom who lives in the shadows." Peter and Christine smiled.

"Then you and your wife may enter. Welcome to your new home, our Angels of Music." Peter said happily.

The gates opened and Christine and I walked into our new life. Together.

* * *

All righty! Tell me what you think. Do you want me to continue or should I stop right here? Please review, it'll make my day better. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Hahaha! You thought I would stop True Angel of Music, did you? Well, so did I, sort of.

* * *

"Christine, I still don't understand why you killed yourself." I told my love.

"Erik, I was to be married a month after your death. I could not live a lie with my new life any longer. Raoul would have forced me to comply with anything he wanted…"She shuddered "And into his bed…"

I put my arms around her waist, trying to be of a comfort to her. "Shh… Love, the Vicomte would have done nothing of the sort. He knew that my sprit would hunt him down and smite him for harming you in any way." I ran my fingers through her hair and sighed.

I looked at our surroundings and studied it. It looked just the same as Paris on Earth. Same buildings, same fountains, same smell on the streets… did this place have the Opera House?

"Take a look at this place, Christine. Does it look familiar?" I asked her. She nodded. "Do you think that they have the Opera House up here?"

Christine giggled. She was the same nineteen year old girl... "Why? You want to lure me back to you, again?"

I shook my head. "Nay, if you were to come with me you would have to want to come to me. And I just want to have others enjoy your music."

Christine looked over and called a man. "Sir, do you know if there is an Opera house here?"

The man shook his head. "No. When the one down on earth burned, ours did as well. I'm sorry." The man looked at me, "You look familiar…"

I shifted nervously. "I just arrived…"

The man shrugged and left.

We continued our walk in silence before I spoke. "He was talking about my house. My home, my building! I destroyed it! People died on that night because I could not hide my anger well enough. What if someone sees us together?"

"Erik, no one would see us. The people who saw all went to hell, along with the others you killed. Don't worry."

"Listen to me, Christine. I got caught. I was strangled with the very same noose that killed many others both in France and Persia. If I had hidden better, we would both be alive and well."

"No, we would not have. Raoul would continue with the wedding anyway. You would be going hungry, havening money and no means of getting any nourishment. Sleep would not come to you because you would be up all night wondering what was going on in my life. I would basically kill you with out knowing it because you care so much for me. I could never allow that to happen to the man I love…" Christine told me.

"But you did! You left me that night with the Vicomte and made my short life after miserable!"

"He was the safer option at the time. I was scared and afraid of you back then. I've grown up since then." She cried out to me.

"Ha! I highly doubt that. You seemed happy enough when you left me and, let me guess, you left De Changy after you conceived his child. Am I wrong in thinking that? Both of us know it is true. Now what? You come here to tell me your happy news, try and make me love you as if nothing has happened? Well, I am not about to let that happen."

"Erik, I am not pregnant and I never have been. Nor have I given up my innocence to any man. Raoul tried but I forced him off. You were the closest to ever have come in deflowering me." She said forcefully.

I sighed, "Christine I'm sorry if I made you upset I'm just not used to being loved and cared for."

She sighed and hugged me. "It is okay, Erik."

I looked down at her "Is it really okay? I mean, you should be angry at me."

Christine looked me in the eye, "Do you want me to be mad at you?"

I shook my head in the negative.

"Then don't complain." She said as she kissed me slightly.

I kissed her back, "I won't, then…" I said.

* * *

Yay! I hope this is good enough for my reveiwers who wanted me to continue. Maybe I could do something relating to this... Thinks Oh, who knows? 

Yah... And I know Raoul wouldn't do that at all but it made it sound better...


End file.
